The foremost theories on volcanic eruptions conclude that seismic resonance is a precursor to volcanic eruptions. Specifically, low-frequency seismic event are common features accompanying volcanic eruptions as magma swelling up from within the earth finds a path to the surface. These seismic events generally occur in swarms merging into tremors and precede dome collapse events and rock fall activities. Their occurrence is believed to indicate a pressurization of the volcanic system. Currently, systems for evaluating volcanic seismic events, such as satellite radar inferometry and electronic distance measurements do not provide data of sufficient resolution and timeliness to reliably correlate detected seismic activity to an impending eruption.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved volcanic eruption early detection techniques.